The Proposal
by Jscatt
Summary: Just my version of Jamko proposal before going to Sunday dinner


I'm not new to fan fiction but I am new to blue bloods fanfic. I am a huge fan of Jamko and loved the finale. This is my version of the proposal, hope everyone enjoys and leave me a review love to get feedback.

Eddie's POV.

My mind is swirling with emotions kind of like how my finger is on the kitchen counter as I stare at the coffee pot watching it brew. I'd spend my 5 million on you keeps ringing in my ears from yesterday, but it feels like he's still holding me just him and I in this bubble and that's all I can hear.

I reach up to grab a mug as I use my other hand to hold down the t shirt that barely brushs my thighs. I feel his stare before I even hear him, and I can't help the slight smile on my lips or the mist of emotions pooling in my eyes.

"Hey" Jamie says just louder than a whisper from the doorway of the bedroom by he casually strolls in just a pair of shorts to the small kitchen island to my right.

"Hey" I whisper back watching him from the corner of my eye take a seat on one of the stools before I finally turn to meet his gaze. "Coffee?" I ask after a few beats.

"Sure" He smiled back before I turn away and repeat my motion of grabbing another mug, and yet again trying to pull down this shirt that apparently is to short to wear alone. That's when I hear a chuckle that causes me to glare back at him. "No need to be embarrassed on my account ."

I turn back around to face him as I pick up the coffee pot and begin to pour." Who said I was ". I try to tease back but the wave of emotions from yesterday flood through my body and Jamie must sense it.

"I'm fine" he insists, then adds "We're fine" after a brief pause.

"Are we?" I ask with less confidence then I wanted to exhume. " I mean I know we're fine we are better than fine" I rephrase with, and Jamie then must sense my unease as he stands and rounds the kitchen island and comes to stand in front of me. He takes the coffee pot and mug from my hands placing them back on the counter, then takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly on the lips. I can instantly feel my body relax from all the emotions and questions that continue to take over my state of mind.

As if Jamie can read my mind he pulls away from our soft embrace takes my hand and silently walks me back over to the kitchen island and sits me down in the stool he just recently stood from before taking a seat in the one right beside me. "Nothing has to changechange." He finally adds.

I look up and meet his eyes and we both share a soft smile." Everything has changed . " I whisper as I place my hand on his bare chest over his heart.

Jamie takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips kissing my knuckles softly." Yes it has" he smiles back, " but I mean nothing else needs to change".

"Oh"? I answer him while giving a quizzical look" How can we keep this a secret? "

"That's not what I meant". Jamie answers and gives me a look like I should know better than that." I've did a lot of research last night. "

"Oh"? Is all I can muster again as I watch him reach to the other side of the counter and grab his IPad." When did you do this research? "

He glances over at me with a smirk," while you slept ". Is his answer with a chuckle, "and by the way you sleep like the dead."

"Hey" I playfully slap his shoulder but can't help but chuckle along and watch as he starts typing on his Ipad. "What were you researching ?" I ask after a few moments of comfortable silence between us.

"Partners who are married." I look up my eyes wide as a new wave of emotions flood through me. Jamie now meets my eyes with his as he places the IPad down on the counter. " And I found no written rules. "

"What are you suggesting?" I question as I feel my hands start to tremble .

Jamie takes a deep breath and exhales before turning his whole body to face me, "this is not planned or even thought through but it's just right. Hell I don't even have a ring."

My misty eyes have now become pools and are streaming down my cheeks, " Are you?" Is all I can find between breaths.

He wipes my cheek with his thumb before taking both my hands in his, "yesterday when that man opened fire all I could hear was your voice calling my name ." Jamie pauses for a moment looking down at our joined hands before he continues " It felt right like nothing else mattered even in that moment. "

I go to speak but he silences me with his finger, then quickly wipes my continually falling tears with his thumb then takes my hand again.

"Last night being with you", He looks up meeting my eyes again, "Only proved how right we are, and I have put off my feelings for too long . I love you ."

" I love you too. " I add before he can stop me from speaking.

Jamie smiles before continuing, " So how would you feel about becoming Mrs. Jamison Reagan? "

My tears are full blown sobs now and I can't find my words.

"Will you marry me?" He then adds.

My head is nodding before I can speak, " yes". Is barely Audible before I can get out another stream of yes's.

"Yeah?"Jamie adds before I wrap my arms around his neck and giving him everything I have in a kiss.

When are lips parted I rested my forehead to his, "I like the sound of that" I whispered. " Mrs. Jamison Reagan. "

"Me too". He whispered back before pulling his head back and looking down at me, "I have one more thing to ask?"

"Hmm" was all I could manage as I squeezed my hands that were still being held by his.

"How would you like to come to Sunday dinner?"

The smile that came to my face was answer enough for him, and the look on his face was enough for me to know we were going to be late.


End file.
